


Westallen College AU Part 2 Preview 2

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hospitals, Poor Barry, condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Poor Barry.





	Westallen College AU Part 2 Preview 2

When he wakes up again, he is blinded by a light shining in his eyes. He glints and his retina finally adjusts. It's a nurse examining him. He looks to his right, again, and this time it's Cisco sitting there. He looks really tired, there are bags under his eyes. He smiles meekly when he notices that Barry has woken up from his slumber. "Hey, buddy."

"Cisco? Was I knocked up that badly?" Barry croaks, his voice raspy from not being used for a while.

"Well, you're doing fine. They're just keeping you here, cause..well..your condition."

"Right."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Barry again.


End file.
